


Two Evenings

by DownOnThePharm



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownOnThePharm/pseuds/DownOnThePharm
Summary: Time alters the nature of even the most intensely passionate relationship.  This is a brief, fluffy glimpse at two very different evenings in the boys’ lives.





	Two Evenings

Evening had settled over Red Dwarf. His late afternoon Drive Room shift ended, Lister made his way back to the bunkroom. Rimmer was already there, curled up in a corner of the sofa with a fluffy throw, engrossed in a book, a glass of wine on the small table beside him. Lister paused in the doorway for a moment, gazing fondly at his tranquil hologram. _You’re a beautiful smegger when you aren’t scowling or complaining_ , he thought. He crossed the floor to stand behind Rimmer, placing his hands gently on the blue-clad shoulders, and dropping a kiss on the top of his head. “Evenin’, love.” As Rimmer looked over his shoulder and smiled up at him, Lister softly kissed his H. 

“Listy.”

—————

“Listy,” Rimmer panted. “Oh, smeg, yes! Please, yes, Listy!” The two of them were entwined in one of Starbug’s tiny bunkrooms, Rimmer’s back against the wall, Lister pressed up against his front, rutting against one another’s half-naked bodies with desperate need. Since that insane, sinister, glorious nutter of an entity Legion had given Rimmer his hard light drive a few weeks before, these frantic encounters had become wonderfully, deliciously frequent. 

The first evening the Dwarfers had been back on Starbug after escaping Legion’s bizarre hospitality, Rimmer had silently appeared in the doorway of Lister’s quarters, standing with a preternatural stillness for a moment while regarding the Scouser with the fierce intensity of a predator on the hunt. Without a word, he’d then stalked across the room, Lister instinctively backing away from him until he stumbled and fell backwards onto his bunk. Rimmer triumphantly pounced on his fallen, baffled prey, clambering atop Lister and clasping him in an almost painfully tight embrace while devouring his lips in an impassioned kiss. The sex that night had been clumsy and awkward, yet phenomenal, fueled by the realization of long-suppressed desires and confessions of love. 

Since that evening, it seemed that, no matter what they did, they couldn’t satisfy their newly awakened passions. They constantly touched one another, stole kisses at every opportunity, and had sex in nearly every area of Starbug (Kryten had protested vociferously and unceremoniously thrown them out when they’d attempted to christen the galley, and the Cat simply padlocked his quarters shut). They were both shocked at the sheer ferocity of their emotions, and wondered when, if ever, their overwhelming urges would abate. As he made his way to his bunk and drew Lister by the hand down beside him, Rimmer hoped that this newfound delightful madness would never end.

—————

Rimmer fondly watched as Lister came round the front of the sofa and leaned down to fetch a lager from the tiny fridge. He drew Lister by the hand down beside him, pulling him against his side for a cuddle and a kiss, and spreading the throw over them both. Lister happily snuggled into his hologram’s warmth, wrapping his arms around Rimmer and resting his head on his shoulder. They treasured these quiet little moments, when they could just enjoy one another’s company. 

“All quiet on the Western Front, Listy?”

“It was a dead boring shift. The Cat dozed off an hour in, so I revised for my robotics course.”

“Good - just the way we like it.”

Lister murmured assent. Years before, the prospect of unusual events such as encountering new life forms or finding a derelict ship ripe for exploring had been thrilling. Nowadays, however, he often found himself more irritated than enthralled when the crew’s quiet lives were disrupted by something obnoxious like an addled rogue droid challenging them to a duel across time and space, or a horde of BEGGs hailing him, wanting to gamble. Looting derelicts was still enjoyable, of course, but he was far more cautious now, staying close to the other Dwarfers rather than gleefully and recklessly plunging headlong into the unknown. _Smeg, I’m getting old,_ he thought ruefully. 

Just then, Rimmer laid down his book and shifted his position so he could hold Lister more closely. The hologram then began planting soft little kisses on his partner’s face. Lister closed his eyes, basking in Rimmer’s affection. “Remember when we first got together? We would’ve already been going at it like smegging rabbits by this point.”

Rimmer chuckled softly against Lister’s cheek. “Yes, and thank Io that those days are over. Neither of us is up to that nonstop sex nonsense nowadays, Listy. At the very least, we’d throw out our backs from the overexertion, and then we’d have to put up with Kryten tutting gleefully at us about acting our ages instead of like randy young gits. Nobody needs that.”

“Are you saying that we’re randy old gits instead?”

“We’re mature, Listy, not old.”

“Randy mature gits, then.” 

“Gimboid.” 

Lister grinned impishly. “You love me, and you know it.”

“Indeed.”

More gentle kisses and caresses followed. Then, “Rimmer?”

“Yes, Listy?”

“I’m glad I’m stuck in deep space alone with you. You’re right, man - I do lead a charmed life.”

Rimmer’s response wasn’t in words.


End file.
